Silver Loup Garou
by Arken Elf
Summary: Universo Talion, DarkWar tiene una nueva misión asignada especificamente por Kitt, algo fácil, pero ¿Porque cuando dicen fácil es todo lo contrarío?.
1. Chapter 1

**Silver _"LOUP GAROU"_**

**Capítulo 1**

**¿Lobo o Cachorro?**

_Notas del Autor: Un fic más basado en el Universo Talión, esta historia se encuentra desarrollada después del Coleccionista._

…………………………..

-A veces me pregunto si el destino me odia, o si es una burla por haber elegido desafiar mis orígenes intentando sobrevivir.- Se escucho el susurro de uno de los pocos seeker que trabajaban para la unidad Autobot, sus colores oscuros contrastaban abiertamente con el resto de la decoración, mientras mantenía ese estilo agresivo con el par de cañones en sus brazos y esos ópticos rojizos que comenzaban a ser comunes por los pasillos. Su cabina acariciaba levemente la superficie de la mesa sobre la cual reposaba mientras bebía su energon; alejado del resto de los Mechas que le acompañaban. Desafortunadamente para él, su quejido se hizo presente en los audios de su amigo más cercano quien acababa de ingresar a la habitación ubicando abiertamente la presencia del joven líder aéreo. El lugar estaba ligeramente lleno, lo que hacía más atractiva la situación, en especial cuando un duro turno acaba de terminar, el volador purpúreo necesitaba algo de entretenimiento después de todo.

Mindmaster atravesó el cuarto de recreo ignorando una que otra mirada de los eternos inconformes mientras levantaba sus alas con orgullo, -Je, solo están celosos de no ser capaces de alcanzar las estrellas como yo- Se decía perdiendo toda humildad. El Jet camino hasta su compañero quien continuaba maldiciendo su suerte mientras leía el reporte que Kitt le había mandado tiempo atrás. Deteniéndose a su lado le ofreció una pequeña palmada a su líder de grupo mientras tomaba su energon para darle un buen trago. Si hubiese sido otro momento probablemente Dike le habría reclamado por ello, pero en ese instante otras cosas embargaban su procesador.

…………………………………………

A veces las cosas malas invocan a otras después de todo.

…………………………………………

El líder aéreo de la fuerza seeker aún no se recuperaba del todo de esa reciente traición, una experiencia causada por una femme, un error que no estaba dispuesto a repetir. Se había confiado, había creído en las oportunidades tan sólo para recibir el pago de la traición nuevamente. -¿Cuántas veces tendría que volver a levantarse para aprender su lección?, al parecer aún no eran suficientes.

-Vamos amigo, ¿Qué hizo el carrito gruñón esta vez?- Se escucho la pregunta proveniente del otro volador al momento en el que comenzaba a recargándose en la silla continua para apreciar mejor a su interlocutor, revelando un gesto burlón y despreocupado. Cualquiera interpretaría eso como una broma, pero en el complejo procesador de su purpureo amigo era la traducción a ¿Necesitas que intervenga?, lo cual Dike jamás aceptaría, su orgullo no se lo permitiría, jamás sin importar si lo necesitase o no, porque ambos eran Decepticons y como tales, esa clase de actitudes implicaban solo otra debilidad. No… Ellos aceptaban su papel con todo lo que incluía, bueno o malo por igual.

-¿Eso importa?- Respondió finalmente Darkwar con un tono de indiferencia, -Parece que siempre esta buscando la manera de hacer que me arrepienta de haber buscado algo en las filas enemigas- Prosiguió ignorando una que otra mirada del resto de los asistentes. En efecto el Seeker sabía que aún existían rencillas entre algunos de los habitantes de la base, pero ambas partes parecían haber aprendido a ignorarlas o al menos sobrellevarlas.

-¡Ah!, no lo parece, estoy seguro de que así es- Contesto Mindmaster sonriendo. La reacción esperada para alguien como él.

-Gracias… Eso me hace sentir mejor- Respondió Dike concentrando su atención nuevamente en el Pad con las órdenes plasmadas en su interior. –Bueno será mejor que me marche o el "comandante" estará molesto- Confirmo con sarcasmo alejándose del lugar, mientras su amigo terminaba de beberse su energon. Ya tendría tiempo para una buena recarga después de todo.

-Suerte, suerte- Se escucho la exclamación de MM antes de que este se levantara analizando sus alrededores para buscar una nueva víctima.

……………………………………

Darkwar continuo su recorrido por los pasillos de la base; con sus alas un poco contraídas continuaba pensando en lo que le esperaría en esa supuesta misión de rescate. Las órdenes eran claras, entrar, salir, nada de interferencias, sonaba muy sencillo; tal vez demasiado como para confiarse, en su experiencia sabía que las misiones fáciles no existían y menos para alguien como él.

-Es un hecho; me detesta- Finalizo trasformándose para elevarse con velocidad marchando hacia el punto estipulado.

La misión continuaba vagando por el procesador, las ordenes, las explicaciones, el tenía experiencia en todas las áreas; no debería estar en lo más mínimo preocupado, entonces ¿Por qué su Chispa continuaba dudosa?, algo muy importante faltaba en ese informe, pero al parecer el "carrito" como lo llamaba su amigo, "Tenia asuntos más importantes que atender".

El tiempo transcurrió rápido, la ciudad desapareció del campo visual, siendo reemplazada por el metal de las viejas pistas que los autos acostumbraban usar, la aeronave sobrevoló el terreno analizando las coordenadas preparándose para lo que tendría que enfrentar, era una misión a solas, sin backup real, sin una cubierta creíble, excepto por su origen, su raza. Las estrategias en la guerra eran completamente distintas, aquí lo importante era no llamar la atención "demasiado".

-Si por eso eligió un seeker- Exclamo Dike alistándose. Su destino estaba cerca, lo mejor era bajar y seguir a pie.

………………………………………

No muy lejos en un campamento improvisado el objetivo esperaba, el grupo se componía de un número reducido de Mechas con amplio entrenamiento, sin embargo los líderes eran aún peor, , se trataba más de la unión de un conjunto muy selecto que se protegía mutuamente, blindando cualquier información hacia el exterior. En esos días, la mayoría de los habitantes de Cybertron eran neutrales, además de los Autobots quienes fungían como fuerza de orden, estableciendo bases en todas las zonas civilizadas como protección. Los Decepticons se habían marchado, pero esto no evitaba que Mechas de otros orígenes hicieran de las suyas.

Ese caso en particular se basaba en la inconformidad contra el gobierno actual, en esa supuesta segunda era dorada como le llamaba el Prime de esas épocas, el desacuerdo entre la convivencia con razas orgánicas era uno de los principales argumentos que envolvían a ese grupo terrorista particularmente, entre otras situaciones sin nombrar, aún existían territorios exiliados, los cuales se convirtieron en los escondites perfectos para esa pequeña fuerza que parecía acrecentarse poco a poco. Al principio sólo había marchas y protestas pacíficas, pero a medida que transcurría el tiempo, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar de tono, incidentes inexplicables se empezaron a dar, mientras ataques sorpresivos y violentos inundaron algunas de estas recientes ciudades.

Los simpatizantes de los humanos o razas orgánicas eran las principales víctimas, causando paranoia entre los habitantes, en especial los comerciantes quienes trataban con todo tipo de razas, la economía interior del planeta parecía comenzar a congelarse debido al miedo que inundaba las zonas comerciales. Lo que obligo al Prime a ordenar una investigación que pudiese ayudar a erradicar esos grupos criminales antes de que la situación se saliera de control. Con anterioridad había enfrentado esa clase de situaciones y el resultado no había sido nada favorable. Las cosas debían ser atacadas desde el principio, desde la fuente, para evitar futuros incidentes.

Pero esta clase de misiones no eran sencillas, se necesitaba tener el energon muy frío para poder infiltrarse rápidamente en una unidad así sin ser descubierto, más para interactuar en esos puntos evitando cualquier sospecha. La mayoría de los Autobots conservaban sus ideales demasiado arraigados, excepto por ciertas unidades las cuales existían debido a su naturaleza poco ortodoxa. Por eso estaba él ahí por ser un Decepticon de creación.

El seeker ubico los vestigios de una la instalación justo donde el reporte marcaba, al parecer finalmente había llegado a su objetivo. Era momento de ponerse a trabajar.

………………………………………

En el campamento…

Un mecha de estatura media, con cromas plateados y ópticos azules se mantenía silencioso mientras sus acompañantes discutían sobre las ultimas misiones que el equipo había realizado, orgullosos los guerreros presumían sobre sus hazañas, grandes batallas con bajas sorprendentes para la fracción contraria. Bajas de Civiles en realidad. El mecha no intervino en la conversación, ese no era su papel.

-Se dice que todos pagan por lo que hacen, lo que puede ser una situación de orgullo puede llegar a convertirse en tu propia maldición- Pensó cerrando los ópticos para meditar.

Sus aliados tampoco se metían con él, era un elemento útil, tranquilo y pacífico; pero de temer si se encontraban con ese lado negativo, la razón por la que se encontraba en esas filas. Los miembros de ese grupo terrorista eran muy especiales al seleccionar a sus aliados, todos estaban ahí por razones personales, pero también por algo más que nadie más sabía.

La situación continúo un rato más, hasta que el Mecha se levanto para ir a dar una vuelta, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar. A nadie se le hizo extraño verlo salir de ese modo, el guerrero de cromas plateados acostumbraba salir a dar recorridos por su cuenta en los alrededores de la base, dejando a sus acompañantes en su supuesta celebración.

Las puertas se cerraron a su espalda, el Mecha continuo avanzando hasta llegar a las afueras. Sus pasos lentos no indicaban prisa alguna por alcanzar algún destino; no, eso era para aquellos que vivían sobre la marcha; nada más. Cerrando la mayoría de sus sistemas de transmisión se transformo, avanzando por las vías aledañas tan sólo para disfrutar de ese breve periodo de tiempo.

-La vida no puede basarse solo en la violencia o la política, el universo es mucho más que eso- Exclamo intentando relajarse en ese sencillo paseo.

Sus ideales eran demasiado distintos a los de la fracción a la que "Supuestamente pertenecía", pero las ordenes eran las ordenes, ¿Quién era el para cuestionarlas?

Un giro a través de las viejas avenidas, un recorrido más; su procesador se centro en los paisajes que le rodeaban, mientras los cromas oscuros sobresalían, integrando la mayoría del paraje, aún habían luces lejanas que lograban iluminar los horizontes con combinaciones poco comunes. Él siempre adoró recorrer las pistas de ese modo, su forma alterna le permitía alcanzar buenas velocidades con estabilidad y elegancia a pesar de tener un origen terrestre. Era irónico como más de la mitad de sus compañeros compartían esa clase de diseños ajenos a su historia, mientras peleaban por eliminar a sus propios creadores.

………………………………………….

Dike lo vio, el vehículo que se alejaba del objetivo, no podía identificarlo de todo; su forma no mantenía un registro real en su base de datos, el Seeker intento conectarse con la base principal, pero el resultado era el mismo, como si el Mecha que corría frente a él no existiese realmente. El Jet reconoció el trabajo de cierto ingeniero, pero de inmediato negó, SU comandante no sería capaz, era un Autobot a pesar de todo ¿Cierto? ¿Pero, quién podría infiltrarse fácilmente en una de las bases más protegidas de todo Cybertron? Ese no era el momento para pensar, primero debía ubicar a la víctima, realizar el rescate y marcharse. Tal vez ese auto plateado podría ser la solución.

DarkWar se alisto, pensando en algún curso de acción, no estaba ahí para hacer un ataque directo, sus ordenes lo establecían con mayúsculas y enmarcado. Pero bueno Kitt no lo vería.

El volador apunto su arma hacia el objetivo con un plan en mente, en definitiva no llegaría atacando, deshabilitaría al mecha y lo usaría como carnada para atraer a los demás. El no entraría de frente tal y como su "Comandante" indico.

-Sólo es cuestión de interpretar las ordenes- Se dijo fijando a su objetivo. La forma del coche plateado se diviso en su radar, el visor descendió realizando cálculos a velocidades increíbles la fuerza del disparo y la trayectoria, tal vez no era un francotirador, pero como Jet debía tener buena puntería si quería sobrevivir entre las filas Decepticon.

El objetivo no oponía gran reto, avanzaba a velocidad constante, sin apresurarse demasiado lo que le facilitaría el trabajo.

-Es hora de comenzar el plan- Exclamo levemente.

…………………………………………………

El Audi detecto una firma en las cercanías, pero no cambio su rumbo o posición, ignorando la amenaza que parecía enfrentar.

DarkWar apunto su arma; se cargo con energía alistando la cantidad necesaria para no matar, necesitaría al Mecha vivo si deseaba llegar al objetivo principal, su cañón viro unos milímetros ajustando el objetivo, todo estaba listo; cuando una transmisión lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué rayos?- Exclamo recibiendo una canción.

-¿Música?- Susurro perdiendo al blanco. -¿Dónde se metió?- Se pregunto el seeker levantando la guardia de inmediato, -Ya sabía que no sería fácil, lo sabía- Murmuro virando para toparse con su supuesto rival de frente.

-¿Cómo?- Exclamo un poco desconcertado; maldiciendo esa sobre confianza, una falla así en batalla y estaría perdido, ¿Cómo pudo cometer esa clase de error?- Prosiguió regañándose en su mente, aunque por fuera el visor ocultaba toda acción.

-¿Bonita?- Se escucho la voz de su interlocutor, quien se transformo adoptando su figura robótica, el ente era hasta cierto punto intimidante, con ese toque frió en la mirada, acompañada de una extraña marca en su rostro justo debajo del óptico izquierdo, aunque contrastante con la inocente sonrisa que presentaba.

El Jet no replico observando al otro mientras enviaba energía al otro cañón.

-La música, ¿no es bonita?- Prosiguió el mecha subiendo el volumen de su sistema de sonido, -Yo no la oigo en la base, sus creencias anti-orgánicas lo prohíben, pero es que hay temas que vale la pena conservar- Confirmo suspirando mientras ignoraba las armas del F-18.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?- Pregunto el seeker finalmente, al notar que el Mecha se perdía en su mundo personal.

-Eso mismo pregunto- Replico el auto.

DarkWar maldijo su suerte una vez más, -¿Por qué no podían tocarle enemigos comunes?, ¿O Salvajes asesinos? , ¿Era mucho pedir guerreros más apegados a los estereotipos?-

-Solo voy de paso- Reafirmo el Jet incapaz de ocultar el sarcasmo tras la oración.

-Igual yo- Confirmo el Audi dando la vuelta para alejarse. –Por cierto, espero que estés listo para una batalla real- Exclamo; - Porque tendremos compañía pronto- Finalizo señalando hacia la base, de donde el resto de los vehículos salía.

¡Rayos!, el miserable auto estaba distrayéndome, mientras sus aliados venían- Gruño el F-18 transformándose para iniciar el vuelo y hacer frente a sus atacantes.

El Audi no se movió dejándolo elevarse.

………………………………………

DarkWar viro abriendo fuego contra el enemigo, los vehículos le dispararon pero el Jet evito la mayoría de las agresiones con eficacia. Era una nave construida para la batalla, amaba el aire y el combate desde los cielos. La nostalgia de los tiempos pasados revivía con cada evasión o contra ataque.

La situación se veía bastante pareja, mientras el Audi le admiraba desde el mismo punto donde lo dejo.

-Se que tal vez no es momento para decirte esto, pero el contacto que buscas soy yo- Se escucho la voz del desconocido de cromas plateados en una frecuencia de alta seguridad Autobot.

-¿Qué?- Replico el Jet evitando un misil por milímetros, la distracción casi había causado su caída, lo que atrajo en enojo de manera inmediata el en volador.

-¿TU?, ¿Por qué no diste la contraseña?- Respondió la nave virando una vez más para pasar por el mar de disparos que parecían querer borrarlo al espacio.

-No la preguntaste- Respondió el otro mecha con tranquilidad.

-Argh, daré vuelta y descenderé un poco; bajare el tren de aterrizaje, cuando estés al alcance sostente de él, nos marcharemos de este lugar.

-Suena como un buen plan, pero…- Se oyó la voz del Audi R8

Dike acertó con un misil volando algunos de sus atacantes en el momento. -¿PERO QUE?- Pregunto el avión.

-Le temo a las alturas- Finalizo el Mecha con un toque apenado.

-Fabuloso, fabuloso, fabuloso- Refunfuño el seeker deseando que un aerialbot se hubiese encargado y no él.

-Entonces tendrás que pelear conmigo o los dos caeremos, y cuando digo los dos es porque si me derriban revelare tu afiliación real- Amenazo el F-18 furioso, pero solo recibió estática como respuesta. Como pudo desde su posición, vio al otro auto avanzar hacia sus supuestos aliados, la verdad es que no revelaría la identidad de nadie, pero necesitaba desquitarse un poco por ese encuentro poco agradable con el Autobot.

………………………………..

El Audi acelero a todo lo que su motor le permitía, los otros terroristas lo vieron, pero no se preocuparon, para ellos era un aliado después de todo. El guerrero plateado había estado con ellos casi un Vorn, era uno de los suyos.

Pero el auto no disminuyo la velocidad transformándose casi al hacer contacto con ellos para caer sobre uno y disparar. El movimiento fue rápido y eficiente eliminando al rival casi de inmediato, sin esperar, viro para abrir fuego contra otro, justo cuando Dike atacaba nuevamente con sus cañones eliminando al resto del grupo. Eran pocos; pero pronto habría más, el Audi lo sabía pero al parecer era imposible evitar la confrontación. ¿Quién había planeado esa misión después de todo?

Con el enemigo fuera de línea ambos vehículos emprendieron la retirada, no podían darse el lujo de esperar.

Las alarmas sonaron tras ellos, pero ninguno se detendría a mirar.

……………………………………….

DarkWar no podía aprovechar su velocidad de vuelo, mientras esperaba a que el Auto le alcanzara, al parecer la situación llevaría más tiempo del esperado.

-Al menos no tuvimos que entrar- Pensó cuando el auto freno.

-¿Ahora que?- Exclamo exasperado descendiendo para adoptar su forma robot y caminar hacia el otro vehículo.

-Debo meditar- Replico el Audi imitando al Jet en la transformación, tan solo para sentarse en un extremo de la vía.

-¡Pero vienen tras nosotros, no puedes sentarte a meditar!- Argumento Dike.

-Tú eres un seeker Decepticon, no necesitas mi ayuda - Confirmo

-¡¡Qué??-Grito el Jet finalmente. –Esto es el colmo- Finalizo.

……………………………………..

_Notas del autor: Espero este fic sea de su agrado, al parecer es el principio de una LARGA misión._


	2. Chapter 2

**Silver**

**Capítulo2**

**Nuestra elección**

_Notas del autor: Agradezco el apoyo, a veces es difícil tratar con aquellos que no ven la vida desde un ángulo similar._

………………………………………………..

DarkWar no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Su supuesto aliado parecía estar dispuesto hacerle la vida imposible, no sabía que era peor, si enfrentar al grupo que los seguía o tener que continuar al lado de ese loco Autobot. Dike imagino que Kitt conocía a la perfección esos detalles, cosas que omitió mencionar en su reporte. -Ya decía yo que era demasiado fácil- Gruño el seeker molesto, alistándose para enfrentar a sus enemigos mientras su compañero continuaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Cómo podía ese carro estar tan tranquilo en una situación así?, ¿Acaso todo dependería de él nuevamente?-, por la actitud del otro mecha parecía que sí. El ex – decepticon se vio por primera vez; extrañando sus antiguas alianzas, tal vez su grupo no se definía por la amabilidad, pero al menos sabía que esperar de ellos. En su situación actual, la incertidumbre era la única constante al lado de esos Autobots.

-¿Por qué debo de esperar?- Se pregunto, ¿Por qué resignarme a un enfrentamiento ridículo al cual no debería asistir?, son solo un grupo de patéticos comerciantes que sufren por su escazas ventas, no tengo porque arriesgarme por ellos; al menos en nuestras filas teníamos un ideal, teníamos un propósito. No éramos simples policías tratando de poner orden donde no existe. Cada idea se hacía tentadora mientras recorría esos circuitos, mostrándole todas esas posibilidades.

-Podría alejarme volando y esos sujetos no tendrían oportunidad de alcanzarme-Exclamo consciente de que sus palabras serían escuchadas. Sin hacer más esfuerzo dirigió su atención a ese supuesto compañero, buscando una reacción, esperando al menos la acostumbrada mirada recriminatoria que recibía de la mayoría de los Autobots; pero en este caso no existió tal.

-¡DEMONIOS!- Maldijo con esa expresión humana que alguna vez escucho en voz de su amigo MindMaster.

El sonido de los motores alcanzaba a llegar a sus audios, pero el Jet se veía inhabilitado para actuar.

-¡Vamos, levántate!-Dijo finalmente; tenemos que buscar refugio antes de convertirnos en el blanco de sus cañones. Aún no estamos a su alcance, pero no tardara mucho tiempo para que logren ubicarnos- Comento el volador tomando un brazo del otro mecha jalándolo, su paciencia llegaba al límite, mientras peleaba por tranquilizarse y no facilitarle el trabajo a sus supuestos rivales.

-No deberías desesperarte, debes tener paciencia, sólo así encontraras la solución al dilema que enfrentas- Susurro el Autobot, obteniendo otra mirada incrédula del F-18. -¡Suficiente, era suficiente!, el carro se burlaba, mientras el ponía en riesgo su chispa tan sólo por una patética misión. A él que le importaba si la economía se congelaba en Cybertron, su raza ya no pertenecía al grupo después de todo.

El guerrero de cromas plateados le veía analítico, no decía nada, pero sus ópticos tan sólo reflejaban la manera en la que parecía leerlo, casi como si lo comprendiera, pero eso era una locura; una tontería como su mera presencia.

El jet ignoro el gesto jalando una vez más a su acompañante intentando moverlo, sería por las buenas o por las malas; pero saldrían de ahí. –No le daré a Vengala o ShadowBird otra oportunidad para molestar-Comento DIKE al aire.

-¿No has pensado que quizá lo único que necesitas es relajarte para ubicar esa deseada solución?, estas demasiado tenso- Se escucho la voz suave y pasiva del otro mecha.

-¿Problema?, ¿No se dé que problema hablas?, mi vida es perfecta, no espera es cierto, era perfecta hasta que te conocí, de hecho…¡No tendría problemas de no ser por ti!- Replico el seeker con exasperación, ¡Las cosas comenzaban a mejorar hasta que me enviaron a esta misión y tu horrible forma terrestre se cruzo en mi camino!-Prosiguió caminando alrededor del guerrero de cromas plateados. DarkWar estaba furioso, nada parecía salirle bien, aún no se recuperaba psicológicamente de los acontecimientos recientes, mientras la actitud de su aliado no ayudaba. Impredecible, frio o alegre, demasiado raro para su gusto o su estilo. A lo lejos las siluetas de sus atacantes se divisaban en el horizonte, las señales aparecieron en la superficie de su visor indicando el peligro inminente, pero el mecha grisáceo, aún así no se movió.

-¡Cuánto tiempo desperdiciado en nada!- Se dijo frustrado, la necesidad de salir volando y jamás volver se convirtió en más que un pensamiento, por un momento parecía ser la salida más atractiva que había tenido en mucho tiempo, pero eso implicaría dejar atrás todo lo que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado; no era por los Autobots, definitivamente ellos no eran importantes en su vida, era por el equipo que dejaría atrás, por las consecuencias de sus actos sobre sus compañeros, por esa falsa seguridad que su actual alianza prometía. –Ellos no merecen eso- Finalizo con resignación, devolviendo la atención al mecha que le acompañaba.

El Autobot le miro sonriendo, - Nuevamente ese contraste que lo enloquecía se hacía presente con ese gesto inocente. -Me alegra ver que te sientes mejor- Susurro el Audi levantándose -Descuida, las cosas siempre se solucionan si nos damos el tiempo para analizarlas – Comento sacando su arma, para revisarla.

-Tienes demasiadas cosas en mente, por eso no te puedes concentrar-Prosiguió el carro virando hacia los objetivos.

Dike volvió activar su mira sin responder, ¿Qué diablos podía saber alguien como él? Sólo era otro patético vehículo con ínfulas de sacerdote. El seeker levanto los rifles una vez más, una segunda oportunidad que no desperdiciaría, haría uso de esas armas porque no fallaría nuevamente. Como pudo ignoro al Auto imaginando que su locura, no era más que su mala suerte representada en vida.

La mirada penetrante de su aliado le decía que no era así realmente.

-Soy una aeronave de batalla, fui construido para pelear -Replico el seeker de cromas verdes, sin saber ¿Por qué demonios tenía que dar explicaciones?

-No necesitas decirlo, no te pedí una justificación- Respondió el carro

-Entonces deja de juzgarme y has algo útil-Pensó el F-18 pero no existió una contestación verbal. DarkWar no tuvo la oportunidad de responder, pues sus enemigos habían arribado, atacando en cuanto estuvieron al alcance.

Los Disparos se hicieron presentes, pasando cerca de ambos, al parecer esta vez los terroristas no se dejarían intimidar. Por un momento todo enojo o duda se desvaneció de sus procesadores, sólo quedaba intentar sobrevivir un ciclo más.

-Esto no debía de ser así- Exclamo el Jet, comenzando su contraataque.

……………………………………….

Todos somos diferentes, a veces es difícil comprender aquellos que nos rodean, pero todos tienen sus razones para actuar…Su porque.

……………………………………….

El Audi imito al seeker, disparando casi al tiempo en el que el otro lo hacía, evitando las agresiones como su aliado, obedeciendo sus instrucciones sin replicar nada. DarkWar no recordó cuando fue que comenzó a gritar órdenes para llevar a cabo sus estrategias de batalla, pero el Autobot parecía estar de acuerdo con sus decisiones. El Jet no sabía ¿Por qué momentos antes era el ser más renuente a cooperar y ahora era como su mejor aliado? Jamás entendería lo que pasaba por ese procesador. –Y creí que MindMaster era complicado- Pensó antes de volver a concentrarse en el ataque.

Un misil rozo el ala del Jet quien se tiro al suelo en un movimiento desesperado, una bomba de humo los rodea bloqueando en parte su visión, pero como seeker que era logro ubicar los objetivos exclusivamente con sus radares, abriendo fuego a sus confiados enemigos. La escaza visibilidad los afectaba por igual.

-Tontos- Sonrío el Jet. Otra marca de energía se borro del radar cuando su rifle se acciono, uno menos en quien pensar. La forma del Autobot se había desvanecido del campo de batalla, dejando al volador a su suerte, al menos eso es lo que el Jet pensó al verse acorralado, el humo se disipaba lentamente, permitiendo que los terroristas pudiesen actuar, podían parecer torpes, pero ahora la organización mejoraba, acorralando al Volador para evitar que intentara escapar.

-¿Adonde estaba ese supuesto compañero?, la visión retorno a su acostumbrada forma, pero la presencia del Audi no se detectaba. DarkWar estaba sólo, como al principio de esa misión.

-Al menos esta vez no se había confiado, no esperaba apoyo del Carro loco.

Los rivales le apuntaron, el podía llevarse a otro par antes de caer, pero era obvio que recibiría un terrible daño.

-Era lo mejor que le quedaba, no se había elevado por culpa de aquel que le abandono, bueno al menos si el loco llegaba a la base habría cumplido su misión.

-¡Entrégate ahora!- Se escucho la amenaza de parte de uno de los asaltantes, el Seeker no se movió, su mira no cambió de ángulo él no era de los que se rendían.

-Tonto neutral, hablas con un decepticon, nosotros no escapamos-Respondió el F-18 dejando ver el calor del disparo acumulado en el cañón.

Las cosas eran serias, ambos lados estaban dispuestos a caer, o al menos eso parecía, cuando un par de disparos por la espalda derribaron a los enemigos.

-No hay perdón para los que no conocen el significado del honor o el respeto en batalla- Exclamo el Autobot, haciendo algo que ninguno de los suyos realizaría, al menos no con orgullo. Extinguiendo las chispas de los caídos quienes reposaban a su merced.

DarkWar lo miro sin saber que decir, eso no se lo esperaba "Nuevamente".

-¿Tienes dos personalidades?- Pregunto, pero el carro negó rápidamente. –Sólo cumplí con mi parte, ellos firmaron su destino con sus decisiones, yo tan sólo fui la herramienta que le dio fin- Confirmo el Audi.

Dike no replico rápidamente, -¿Destino?, si claro; como si eso fuese posible. –¿Cómo puedes saber que su destino era ese?-Pregunto finalmente aproximándose al Auto, -¿Quién eres tú para decidir o juzgar?-Continuo el interrogatorio dudoso, tal vez MindMaster podía ser extremo en su actitud, pero jamás hablo del destino o el futuro de una chispa como si fuese el mismo Primus.

-Yo no juzgue, sólo hice lo indicado para salvarnos, yo elegí ese camino, como ellos el suyo; todos los que peleamos tarde o temprano vamos a morir; sólo es cuestión de saber cómo y cuándo partir- Finalizo volviendo hacia el camino esperando la orden de seguir adelante. –Yo he aprendido a no cuestionar las razones- Prosiguió adoptando un toque pensativo –Ellos descuidaron su guardia; con eso eligieron partir.

El seeker le miro con seriedad, su sentimientos de duda se oculto tras el visor, impidiendo que el otro lo analizara, pero era un hecho que debía ser cuidadoso con ese Autobot.

El Audi hizo un sencillo ademán para indicar que lo siguiera, -El camino es largo, tenemos mucho tiempo para reflexionar- Afirmo encaminándose.

……………………………………….

Cuando el peligro acecha, el cuidado es más que elemental.

………………………………………...

Ambos guerreros prosiguieron su viaje. Dejando atrás las marcas de ese enfrentamiento, con los restos de los atacantes quienes cayeron sin remedio. Habían salido airosos dos veces, pero quien sabe cuánto más podrían continuar; al menos ambos sabían que tarde o temprano la situación podría cambiar.

-Pero mientras tanto disfrutemos de esos momentos tranquilos- Murmuro el Deportivo pasivamente.

…………………………………………..

_Notas del autor: Si desean conocer a los personajes solo necesitan entrar a mi galería en deviantart, el acceso es directo en homepage en mi ficha de autor._

_GRACIAS!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Silver**

**Capítulo3**

**Traiciones, Ideales y Verdades.**

_Notas del autor: Lamento los retrasos en la historia, pero algunos acontecimientos personales se han atravesado estos días retrasándome más de lo normal._

_Gracias por su paciencia._

………………………………………………..

Espacio… Estrellas; entes naturales que invaden el cielo con ese toque fantástico que muchas razas admiran, el sueño de todo aquel que busca la libertad. Astros que sólo un volador es capaz de alcanzar.

Darkwar se encontró por primera vez admirando la grandeza de aquello que para él era común; muchas veces en el pasado se había mofado de aquellos que admiraban constantemente los cielos mientras miraban hacia lo alto impactados.

¿Cuántos mechas habían soñado con alcanzar aquellas estrellas?, ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado los susurros de los que se mantenían atados a la superficie de ese planeta?

-Hay tantas cosas en las que uno no piensa después de todo- Se dijo el seeker notando el gesto serio casi inexpresivo de su acompañante, -Al menos no hasta que se toma el tiempo para hacerlo-Continuo para sí.

-A veces el silencio dice más que las palabras- Se escucho la voz suave del Audi quien finalmente parecía centrar su atención en el volador.

-No se dé que hablas- Respondió el decepticon enfocándose en el largo camino que aún les faltaba por recorrer.

-Entiendo- Contesto el carro volviendo a tomar su toque pasivo-Debe ser difícil ir en contra de todo lo que crees tan sólo por esa necesidad de seguir con vida. –Susurro en un toque casi triste, -Son situaciones como esas las que te hacen preguntarte si tu mera existencia vale la pena, si todo lo que has hecho es suficiente o si has fallado a todo lo que de verdad creías- Afirmo, -La complejidad del concepto es tal que nos hace dudar, es enfrentar nuestros orígenes contra nuestra existencia, ¿Cómo proteger aquellos a quienes se supone debías eliminar?, estoy seguro de que se requiere más que simple programación para combatir con lo que ya traemos arraigado-Prosiguió el vehículo terrestre con un estilo casi comprensivo.

El seeker detuvo sus pasos por un momento observando a su acompañante de manera analítica. Las palabras del Autobot eran ciertas, retrataban ese conflicto que inevitablemente vivía cada ciclo al activarse o al entrar en recarga. La pregunta del ¿Qué hago aquí? O ¿Por qué lo hago? No lo dejaba descansar, su chispa se mantenía en constante conflicto mientras su programación le exigía que debiera actuar; y es que era tan confuso imaginar convivir con sus enemigos de ese modo, mientras sus instintos se mantenían en línea.

El jet reinicio el paso sin replicar, no comprendía como un mecha como ese podía leerlo tan fácilmente, después de todo no era más que otro patético Autobot.

-Si claro-Dijo sin mirar atrás.

El Audi negó levemente alcanzándolo para emparejar el paso. No hubo más charlas de por medio, pero las constantes miradas del auto plateado no dejaban de cazarlo, era como tener a un predador sobre ti, esperando a que cometas una equivocación para reiniciar ese ataque.

-Maldición- Murmuro el seeker cansado de ese juego infantil. -¿Tu que puedes saber de eso?- Exclamo finalmente.

-Yo también conozco el significado de traición-Confirmo el auto.

-Si claro, como si los Autobots fueran muy familiares con el concepto, no son ellos los que fueron traicionados por su fracción y cazados sin remordimiento alguno por ambos lados- Refunfuño el F-18.

-Existen muchas clases de traición- Fue la rápida respuesta del otro Mecha.

-Eso no es importante- Razono el Decepticon esperando otra replica de parte del Autobot, pero este no se molesto en dar más explicaciones haciendo clara su posición de que no había más de que hablar.

-Finalmente me das la razón- Prosiguió intentando regresarle el toque al otro Mecha, pero el resultado continuo siendo el mismo.

-Si ya lo decía yo- Confirmo justo en el momento en el que el carro se detuvo sin voltear a verlo.

-¿Bien?- Se pregunto el volador notando el toque melancólico que su acompañante adoptaba.

-No es correcto continuar esta conversación- Aclaro, -Es lo mejor para ambos- Susurro el Audi sin desear meterse más en esas definiciones.

-¿Por qué? , ¿El noble Autobot tiene algo oculto por ahí?- Prosiguió el Jet con su ataque verbal tratando de recalcar ese punto clave, el único que lo había hecho reaccionar desde el inicio de ese alocado viaje. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando el deportivo comenzó a reír sin control, desconcertando a su interlocutor.

-Si bien, hace mucho que no escuchaba ese término referido a mi ser- Exclamo más tranquilo.

-Yo soy un espía entrenado precisamente para traicionar, mi trabajo es ganar la confianza del enemigo buscando esos puntos débiles, los cuales uso en mi ventaja cuanto la orden se emite, soy un experto en la traición y el engaño, y no hay remordimiento alguno de mi parte; ¿Crees que puedes confiar en mí aún después de saber eso?-Le cuestiono el Audi.

-Darkwar lo miro de lleno, la sinceridad en esos ópticos era única, pero igual era un maestro de esas prácticas, si lo que el Autobot decía era cierto, ¿Qué le aseguraba que eso no era una mentira más?

Al notar la falta de reacción del Decepticon el auto plateado se vio conforme-Bien, sólo piensa en los puntos positivos y negativos de tus decisiones y descubrirás si vale la pena vivir ese engaño, o es una realidad que apenas has comenzado aceptar- Finalizo señalando hacia el horizonte donde una estación de servicio parecía revelarse en el paso.

-Ahora recomiendo un breve descanso antes de continuar- Dijo encaminándose al punto referido.

-¡Fabuloso un hotel de paso!- Exclamo Dike con sarcasmo. –Sólo falta encontrar un lavado de autos para compartir un baño- Prosiguió olvidando su charla para concentrarse en esas frustraciones causadas por su necesidad de volar.

-Si , es una idea interesante, aunque debo rechazar la propuesta- Respondio el coche, -Tal vez ahí podamos averiguar ¿Por qué nuestros enemigos no has reiniciado su ataque?- Continuo ignorando por completo la plática que acababan de tener.

El seeker decidió que era mejor no presionar más.

………………………………………………….

En Nova Cranium…

Kitt continuaba leyendo un informe, pero le era imposible concentrarse, queriendo o no apreciaba a todos los miembros de su equipo, aunque no fuesen sus amigos, eran su responsabilidad y no había recibido noticia alguna del seeker líder ni de su espía encubierto.

-Rayos- Susurro pasando la mano por el escritorio mientras analizaba todas las posibles soluciones a ese problema.

-Sabía que no era buena idea mandarlo sólo- Susurro levantándose de su lugar, la mayoría de sus unidades estaban en misión o en errantes personales, como Terran quien simplemente pidió un permiso hace poco para quien sabe qué hacer.

-No debo mandar mas seekers eso levantaría sospechas- Pensó mirando el pad que tenía en el escritorio. –Y los Aerialbots son bien conocidos por su amor a la tierra y lo orgánico- Continuo.

-Tal vez deberías enviarme a mí en vez de especular más, sabes que soy la mejor opción- Se escucho la voz de Impulse quien como siempre entro sin tocar. Kitt lo miro un poco sorprendido, no por la repentina aparición del otro Mecha, si no por ofrecerse a tan singular misión. El transam no conocía al 100 los detalles del encuentro que se había dado entre el seeker líder y el Ingeniero, pero por la reacción del Impala parecía ser algo completamente negativo.

Los ciclos que paso soportando esos extraños versos, esa actitud de alegría la cual no era más que una vieja máscara seguían presentes en su mente. Había sido tan extraño ver al mecha con esa depresión reflejada en esa mirada dorada. Ver esa sonrisa cubrir su dolor tan pobremente, momentos difíciles que ambos habían intentado superar, algo que muchos no notaban, pero él sí.

-¿Por qué ofrecerte ayudarlo cuando él es el origen de ese dolor y rencor?- Se pregunto sabiendo que jamás conocería la verdadera respuesta. Ambos podían haber sido grandes amigos, pero aún existían cosas que ninguno lograba entender del otro.

-Es peligroso- exclamo finalmente el francotirador.

-Lo sé- Confirmo el ingeniero. –Hace mucho que no hago nada así y no me vengas con pretextos sobre mi desempeño en batalla, porque si alguien puede hacerlo; ese soy yo- Prosiguió con una naturalidad casi olvidada por ese escuadrón.

-No estoy tan seguro- Susurro el auto negro siguiéndole el juego, aunque el toque era más ligero ahora que veía la situación. El joven guerrero buscaba algo en esa misión, necesitaba ir y tal vez las cifras no podían estar de su lado, pero era probable que al final fuese la mejor opción.

-Siempre es bueno superar esos fantasmas del pasado – Se dijo el Mecha de cromas negros.

-Pues asegúrate , porque yo voy a ir o si no le diré a MindMaster que vaya conmigo-Confirmo el mecha de cromas azules riendo.

-Si ya extrañaba eso- Pensó el comandante-Eso es un golpe bajo- Exclamo.

-Lo sé, lo aprendí del mejor "comandante", nos veremos cuando vuelva- Replico el muscle car saliendo de la oficina a toda velocidad antes de que su superior le replicará.

-Fabuloso- Se dijo el francotirador con sarcasmo al notar la silueta desaparecer por el pasillo.

-No sé cómo interpretar ese comentario-Murmuro

-¡Al menos lee la información referente a la misión!- Alcanzo a gritar sin importarle las miradas de aquellos que recorrían los corredores de la base Autobot.

-No lo puedo creer- Se dijo recordando todos los dolores de procesador que debieron causarle a Avalanche cuando ocupo su lugar.

-Ahora entiendo porque siempre estaba de ese humor- Se dijo reacomodándose en su oficina concentrándose más libremente en el reporte que tenía que entregar. Al menos ahora sabía que las cosas podía mejorar. Impulse por muy redundante que fuese, hacía honor a su designación.

………………………………………………..

Darkwar no podía estar tranquilo, ambos Mechas sabían que los enemigos continuaban alertas allá afuera, no necesitaban tener un ejército tras ellos cuando los mismos habitantes ocultaban sus alianzas con eficacia. El jet había aprendido que bajar la guardia en momentos como esos podía ser mortal.

El carmesí de sus ópticos brillo atravesando esa eterna oscuridad que recubría el paraje externo, mientras el Audi se relajaba en un rincón del cuarto recostándose en el muro de manera despreocupada cerrando sus ópticos para reposar. Dike sabía que el Autobot también estaba alerta pero prefería ocultarlo, algo que hacía con suma eficacia.

La conversación anterior siguió rondado por el procesador del volador mientras vigilaba, sus alas ansiosas se extendían a sus costados con esa necesidad de volar que ahora parecía integrarse a la larga lista de cosas que se reprimía por hacer.

-Puedes salir un rato, dudo que ellos hagan algo por el momento, desean saber que tanto saben las "autoridades de sus actividades"- Confirmo el Audi, -Y eso sería imposible si nos matan-

-Tu franqueza me agrada- Respondió el F-18, -Pero prefiero ser precavido, tu comprendes a lo que me refiero-Finalizo tomando su extremo de la habitación, al parecer ese iba a ser un largo ciclo. Al menos no estaban psicoanalizándose y eso ya era un alivio, al menos lo era para él.

…………………………………………………..

A lo lejos la forma de cierto Impala recorría los caminos, su estéreo sonaba a todo volumen mientras su figura azul brillaba elegantemente con ese diseño anticuado pero poderoso que había elegido.

…………………………………………………..

Los ciclos pasan y la vida también, a veces lo mejor es superar y aprender de las experiencias, buenas o malas. Hay que aprender a seguir adelante.

…………………………………………………..

El Impala acelero, consciente de que esa misión era algo más.

-Era momento de continuar-

…………………………………………………..

_Notas del Autor: Bien se que fue un capitulo un poco lento, pero es necesario para ir dándole forma a la historia. Gracias por sus comentarios._


	4. Chapter 4

**Silver**

**Capítulo 4**

**Dudas**

_Notas del Autor: El fic comenzará a tornarse un poco más serio conforme avanza._

……………………………………………………

DarkWar

Observe mis alrededores nuevamente, no se cuantas veces había escaneado esa sencilla habitación sin encontrar nada. Sabía que no estábamos solos, conocía las razones de esa compañía, pero a pesar de las sencillas explicaciones de mi "ALIADO" no podía estar en paz. Tarde o temprano atacarían, esperarían hasta encontrarnos distraídos.

-¿Por qué no te importa que nos hayamos condenado solos al encerrarnos en esta simple habitación?- Me pregunte al notar esa apacible mirada.

-¿Acaso eso es lo que buscas?- Proseguí con desconfianza observándolo una vez más. Difícilmente nos conocíamos, no sabía si sus palabras eran reales, o una mera imagen, él mismo había aceptado que no era honesto en su actitud, entonces todo eso podría ser una sencilla trampa y había caído directamente en sus manos.

-No Dike, no pienses así; él no esta entregándote, tu estas aquí para asegurarte de que vuelva a casa, si ese es el término que se le puede otorgar al destino asignado-

-La paranoia es difícil de olvidar, pero en momentos así puede convertirse en tu mejor aliada-

-Voy a salir- Exclame al fin, buscando alguna reacción de su parte, él solo asintió, desviando su atención hacia el exterior. Sus ópticos se iluminaron con ese extraño toque azuloso más oscuro de lo normal, la extraña marca que adornaba su rostro se ilumino como el recordatorio de algo que no debió suceder.

-Debes ser cuidadoso- Susurro finalmente, esta vez su tono era más serio que de costumbre, tal vez estaba arrepentido de sus acciones. Si me iba a traicionar, entonces era el momento de confesar.

-Lo seré- Respondí tan rápido como pude, tal vez no era el método más inteligente, pero necesitaba asegurarme que era de fiar.

-Yo dije que ellos nos necesitaban vivos, jamás te asegure que no harían nada contra nosotros- Prosiguió sin mirarme.

-Así era después de todo, la confesión que estaba esperando-Pensé adoptando nuevamente ese toque arrogante, si hubiese sido una apuesta yo la habría ganado.

-Mencionaste que podía salir a volar, que no sucedería nada- Confirme, consiente de que ahora la situación parecía haberse transformado en un juego de traiciones y mentiras, un juego al que estaba acostumbrado. Por un momento podía sentirme de vuelta a en los viejos días; en casa, el hogar real de mi raza, donde eso puede implicar una diferencia que te hará sobrevivir o acabar muerto. La traición es algo común en estos días, pero nadie era tan experimentado en ella como nosotros.

-Lo se- Respondió enfocándome finalmente, algo había cambiado en él, pero me fue imposible deducir que fue.

Sin más se levanto caminando hacia la salida. –Fui muy descuidado- Exclamo, -Pensé que sería diferente, creí que siendo tu un decepticon no se atreverían, pero me equivoque- Prosiguió más para si, el toque preocupado elevo mis alertas, los radares no mostraban gran diferencia en movimiento con lo que sucedió minutos antes, entonces que lo había hecho reaccionar así.

Su mano empuño su arma nuevamente, aproximándose a la puerta con mayor precaución; yo le mire estupefacto, no sabía si debía seguirle, el mecha parecía estar más dañado que el mismo MindMaster, pero no podía darme el lujo de dudar.

Maldije nuevamente al transam de cromas negros a quien alguna vez llame comandante, cargando mis armas preparándome para enfrentar lo que estuviese esperándonos afuera.

El Audi no interactuó conmigo como la vez pasada, ignorando por completo mi presencia prosiguió atravesando la puerta para perderse en ese pasillo cubierto de oscuridad, por un momento solo el silencio acompañando los pasos que se desvanecían a lo lejos fue todo lo que pude percibir; sin actividad enemiga, sin alarmas o disparos, simplemente nada.

-¿Qué puede ser peor que esperar sin saber lo que sucede?, ¿Qué puede ser peor que mantenerse en alerta, sin saber lo que el destino ha deseado enviar?-

Las misiones más extrañas parecían llevar mi nombre unido a su redacción, mis cañones apuntaron hacia el frente, mientras el visor me ayudaba a recorrer mis alrededores de un modo más adecuado.

Camine por el mismo pasillo que él, no había rastros de su camino, como un mero fantasma el Autobot parecía haber desaparecido. -¿Qué es lo que perseguía?, ¿A que le temía?, ¿Por qué había reaccionado así?

Recordé sus palabras con claridad, _-"Pensé que no lo harían al ser tú un Decepticon"- _La mera oración me puso a pensar, mientras mi procesador trataba de integrar todas las pruebas presentes. Necesitaba una respuesta real a ese asunto, necesitaba conocer lo que realmente motivaba a esos entes, lo que buscaban. -¿Sería tan sólo el clásico odio interracial, o había algo más?

Mil razones podían motivar a un mecha a actuar, puntos justos e injustos, creencias que sólo aquel que las menciona puede entenderlas.

Un click fue más que suficiente para sacarme de esos pensamientos. Active el cañón sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. El disparo fue rápido, potente y mortal. Un boquete se revelo en el muro que me rodeaba, acompañado del energon de aquel que se disponía atacar. Estoy seguro de que si un Autobot estuviese presente, ya estaría gritándome que esa no era la manera de actuar, que primero debía averiguar si era amigo o enemigo entes de jalar el gatillo, pero esta vez no había puritanos a quienes acompañar.

-Mi compañero me había abandonado-

Admire el trabajo del cañón, la destrucción que marcaba adornaba el lugar con su hermoso trabajo, algunos fragmentos del mecha fallecido acompañaban la escena con ese mortal gris.

-No se parecían a los del Autobot que me acompañaba, no había nada mas que me importase- Comente tomando la ruta escénica.

El radar comenzó a marcar mas puntos en movimiento, al parecer los habitantes del lugar no estaban muy contentos, supongo que estaban en su derecho, pero es a lo que te arriesgas cuando prestas tus servicios al bando enemigo. Irónico yo como decepticon era el chico bueno.

Una sombra se interpuso en mi paso, nuevamente moví la mira apuntando, pero ese croma azul me detuvo, así que después de todo el carro no se había alejado.

Su atención se fijo en mi ser, su cañon reposaba en sus manos, pero las marcas del energón se hacían visibles levemente en su costado, mientras el calor del arma se marcaba indicando que había sido usado.

-¿porqué no escuche su arma?- Me pregunte, pensando que tal vez estaba demasiado encismado en mi mundo como para notarlo.

-Pensé que te marcharías- Comente con frialdad, el reproche de esa salida inadvertida se hizo evidente en mi voz, junto con el enojo por habernos llevado a esa trampa.

-No desquites tus frustraciones conmigo, tú también decidiste esperar- Mi visor brillo levemente esperando esa frase de su parte, pero el tan sólo se limito a mirar hacia el costado aún intacto de ese pasillo, ¿Qué es lo que pasaba?

-Sígueme te sacaré de aquí- Confirmo corriendo nuevamente, aunque esta vez parecía decidido a esperarme. Bueno al menos así tendríamos más oportunidad.

-Bueno algo es seguro en esta misión- exclame alcanzándolo, -No es aburrida en lo absoluto, ni fácil- Continúe. El mecha de cromas plateados sonrío, - es verdad queriendo o no ambos estábamos disfrutándolo.

………………………………………………….

Cerca del punto…

Impulse continuo hasta llegar a un punto muerto. Su procesador acababa de terminar de analizar la información de la misión, definitivamente nada fácil.

-Ahora entiendo porque Kitt estaba preocupado- Susurro. La imagen del Autobot de cromas platas no era muy común excepto en misiones de infiltración. Lo que las marcaban en una categoría más peligrosa que las demás. Pero ¿Cómo un mecha de ataque frontal había llegado a ese punto?, ¿Cómo ocultar la realidad?, ¿El origen?

El Impala sabía que el Transam a pesar de lo que muchos pensaran siempre hacía sus elecciones apegándose a la lógica y las probabilidades, si había asignado a DarkWar había sido por algo; probablemente Kitt habría disfrutado torturándolo, pero para el Ingeniero estaba claro que las razones no eran esas.

El Autobot de cromas azules marco la ruta de escape que el francotirador estableció en las órdenes, al parecer estaba previendo un retraso así.

-Creo amigo que tus cálculos no te engañaron, es hora del plan B- Se dijo retomando el curso. Esta vez no había música de por medio, sólo el acelerador al máximo, no había tiempo para desperdiciar.

………………………………………………….

En el hotel de paso…

Dike viro buscando una presa, mientras su acompañante le imitaba desde otro ángul, por las marcas de energía era obvio que estaban rodeados, tal vez podrían salir de la estructura, pero afuera estarían al descubierto y en muchos problemas.

-¿Qué cosa robaste que están dispuestos a revelar todo solo por atraparnos?- Pregunto el seeker tratando de hacer conversación.

-El Audi le miro imitando un suspiro sin oxígeno de por medio. –Mejor pregunta que cosa no pude descargar de su base de datos?- Le replico volviendo a lo suyo.

La respuesta había dicho todo, estaban acabados.

-Estamos rodeados, no hay salida más que por el aire, ellos son vehículos de tierra, jamás nos alcanzaran por arriba- Afirmo el Jet.

El carro lo sabía. Estaba consiente desde el principio, pero había deseado posponer esa solución cuanto pudiese, no era culpa del avión su fobia, estaba desperdiciando toda su misión gracias a su cobardía, lo peor era que se estaba llevando al seeker también. Al principio no lo vio más que como una unidad más en una misión de rescate, pero esos breves tiempos en los que habían estado trabajando en equipo le habían hecho cambiar de parecer, el conocía a los traidores, siendo uno por naturaleza sabes reconocer a los de tu tipo; pero el Jet a pesar de sus orígenes actuaba de un modo honesto.

-A veces las cosas se dan en el lugar menos esperado- Pensó antes de asentir.

-Tu propuesta es la más viable, excepto por un breve detalle intervino el carro, -No necesitamos arriesgarnos ambos, yo soy sólo el retraso y el intermediario, tú en cambio tienes más posibilidades de salir de aquí si vuelas sin mí, la información es lo que vale después de todo-Dijo con convicción abriendo un compartimiento en su muñeca.

-¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo?- Le cuestiono el volador retrocediendo sin pensar.

-Haré una conexión rápida y transferiré la información a tu procesador, de ese modo ambos llevaremos la valiosa carga, si uno queda atrás sabrá que puede extinguir su chispa sin peligro a perder el blanco- Explico el coche.

-El objetivo no era yo después de todo, si no los datos- Confirmo el automóvil notando el gesto de extrañeza en su aliado.

Los Decepticons no estaban acostumbrados a esos actos, generalmente salvar la chispa estaba primero, a pesar de lo fiel que estos pudiesen ser, la supervivencia era importante, pero los Autobots estaban acostumbrados al sacrificio, el ser mártir era un honor en sus creencias por lo que veía, desde que él volador se había unido al grupo, las constantes charlas de Adannos sólo servían para recordarles esas extremas diferencias entre fracciones, esa característica, una de las que él más se burlaba se hacía presente frente a sus ópticos con esa sencilla explicación.

-Se supone que vine aquí por ti, no por esa tonta información, así que olvida esas cosas- Confirmo el seeker colocando su mano sobre el dispositivo de conexión.

Ninguno de los dos previo lo que sucedería, ninguno vio venir el misil que destrozo la estructura sobre sus formas, ninguno tuvo tiempo para reaccionar antes de que el metal callera sobre ellos dejándolos atrapados e inconscientes.

…………………………………………

Una explosión… Una terrible explosión, imponente y única, la luz ilumino los alrededores por un instante, dejando ver la fuerza destructiva que la compuso, la onda expansiva recorrió una distancia considerable, devastando los caminos que les rodeaban.

Impulse no tuvo muchas opciones deteniéndose para admirar el trabajo enemigo desde lo lejos, desde su posición era obvio que aún faltaba algo para llegar al lugar, pero la falta de escenario a lo lejos le permitió conocer la frialdad de esa batalla, una simple misión de espionaje se convertía en algo mucho peor, mientras los recuerdos de las batallas vividas revivirán en ese procesador. El Ingeniero no quería perder más aliados, muchos amigos suyos habían muerto en cruentas guerras, en misiones y peleas.

Tiempo atrás habría festejado la perdida del Jet en una explosión de ese tipo, pero ahora le preocupaba, queriendo o no se había convertido en un aliado, no quería imaginar la expresión del resto de la unidad de conocer el final de su líder aéreo.

-Esto no puede estarse repitiendo, no de nuevo- Murmuro haciendo uso de todo lo que su sistema de impulsión le otorgo, tenía que llegar allá.

El tiempo parecía ser más lento, cada vez que sus ruedas viraban, su procesador le hacía esas malas jugadas, las preguntas evidentes relucían con el clásico ¿Estarían bien?, ¿Por qué fue eso?, la esperanza de escuchar los motores de una aeronave continuaba, mientras esperaba que ese resplandor fuese el efecto de algún misil y no un arma en contra de los suyos.

Impulse era sólo un Ingeniero, pero en tiempos de guerra todo es posible, sabía que esos deseos no eran otra cosa más que eso.

……………………………………………………

_Notas del Autor: Lamento que los capítulos sean cortos, pero espero que les agraden, gracias por sus comentarios._


	5. Chapter 5

**Silver **

**Capítulo 5**

**Amistad o Costumbre**

………………………………………

DarkWar

Dolor…Penetrante y terrible dolor, eso fue lo único que su procesador alcanzo a detectar, con esos pequeños algoritmos que invadían cada sección corrigiendo errores mientras trataban de limpiar el desastre que integraba su memoria. No era la primera vez que experimentaba algo similar, excepto que la última vez las heridas y el calor penetrante agudizaban la situación haciéndolo ignorar esa dolencia en particular.

-A veces me pregunto si es una maldición por ser un seeker- Pensó con lentitud tratando de incorporarse, sus manos se mantuvieron contra la fría superficie que le rodeaba, por un momento se sintió desorientado, ¿Estaría aún debajo de la torre de escombros?, no hubo mucho tiempo para reaccionar, para hacer nada, excepto cubrirse mientras esperaba el resultado final.

Sin memoria del resto miro explorando a sus alrededores, buscando la presencia del Autobot que le acompañaba.

-¿Dónde esta?- Se pregunto al no localizar la firma del Audi. Un breve destello de luz marco el lugar, cegándolo momentáneamente en lo que sus ópticos se ajustaban al brusco cambio de luminosidad.

-¿Quién?- Susurro levantando sus manos de manera instintiva. Su programación le ordeno apuntar al objetivo, ignorando todo dolor o debilidades. Pero sus brazos solo revelaron el vacío donde el peso del cañón debía acompañarle.

-No de nuevo- Gruño colocándose en guardia, extrañamente las armas habían desaparecido, pero su estructura no mostraba otro daño excepto quizá unos cuantos raspones, acompañados de la suciedad que le rodeo en el sorpresivo derrumbe.

-¿Dónde esta?- Exclamo finalmente, imprimiendo su amenaza en esa simple pregunta, tal vez sus captores habían podido desarmarlo, pero no por eso estaba desprotegido.

Bloqueando la luz, una silueta se hizo visible, un mecha de nombre desconocido avanzo hasta él despreocupadamente, incluso se denotaba altivo, pero precavido.

-Hace mucho que no veía un modelo como el tuyo, los creía extintos- Exclamo su visitante, caminando alrededor del volador.

-Tú representas los vestigios de una era gloriosa, enterrada en el pasado, junto con los grandes guerreros de antaño, ahora no hay más que cobardes que disfrutan presumir de algo que ellos no ganaron- Prosiguió el ente revelando su forma terrestre, un estilo clásico perteneciente al tipo cybertroniano, obviamente un mecha de tiempos antiguos, mientras el brillo de la pintura contrastaba con esa forma poco avanzada, pero imponente del pasado.

-¿Dónde esta?- Repitió el Jet ignorando las palabras de su captor, a él esos discursos no le interesaban, estaba cansado de escuchar sobre los sueños y anhelos de otros, mientras sus propios deseos se mantenían enterrados en lo profundo de su chispa esperando una mera oportunidad.

-Supervivencia, eso era todo-

-¿Por qué tanto interés en el traidor?, no es de fiar, el nos dio la espalda, fácilmente te la daría a ti. Después de todo el es un Autobot tú un Decepticon, fracciones contrarias, enemigos durante Vorns. Tú; mi amigo aéreo tienes la oportunidad de redimirte, después de todo, no le debes nada.

-No le pedí explicaciones, dígame ¿Dónde esta?,- La voz tenue pero peligrosa del F-18 indico su frustración.

El mecha sonrío, aproximándose a la salida, esa era la oportunidad que el seeker buscaba, sin indicación salto contra su enemigo derribándolo, él no continuaría ahí encerrado, no se repetirían los errores. -Demasiados para una vida,- se dijo.

El enemigo replico usando la ventaja estructural empujando al Decepticon para azotarlo contra el marco de la puerta.-Como un verdadero guerrero- Respondió su captor sin soltarlo, al parecer el viejo robot estaba listo para esa reacción.

-Eso es seeker, demuéstrame lo que una aeronave militar puede hacer- Prosiguió el Mecha sonriendo tenebrosamente.

……………………………………………….

Impulse se detuvo a metros de la base; su figura se oculto tras algunas estructuras mientras intentaba seguir los pasos de los terroristas, el Impala fue testigo del rescate, distinguiendo las formas de sus compañeros desde lo lejos; sin más decidió seguir al grupo mientras ideaba algún plan para poderlos auxiliar.

-¿Qué podía hacer para sacar a sus aliados de ese lío?- La pregunta implicaba infinidad de posibilidades, él no era un táctico, pero conocía los riesgos que integraban sus acciones, cada decisión podía dictaminar el destinos de los cautivos, ¿Podría arriesgarlos de ese modo?, ¿Sería capaz de ayudarlos? . Su forma era la de un guerrero del frente, pero su pasividad y carácter alegre lo habían llevado a esperar tras las líneas.

-Tal vez demasiado- Se dijo sacando su arma. Pronto comenzarían su recorrido de turno, el había analizado los patrones trazando un camino alterno de acceso, aprovechando ese viaje que los guardias repetían constantemente; el que le daba la oportunidad de infiltrarse para poder hacer su parte.

Habría sido más fácil si Terran estuviese aquí para apoyar, pero bueno al parecer el Mustang tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

El ingeniero cortó cartucho dirigiéndose a la entrada tan rápido como pudo; se aproximo usando las estructuras cercanas como escudo. Sabía que el éxito de su plan dependía de eso.

……………………………………………..

El mecha de cromas platas no se movió, su celda era pequeña, apenas lo suficientemente amplia para que él se acomodará, pero no tenía problemas con los espacios cerrados, de hecho lo que más le preocupaba era la reacción del Jet, seguramente intentarían interrogarlo, buscando obtener alguna pista. Sus captores no tenían idea de quien llevaba la información; tal vez el abrir el puerto de transferencia no había sido tan malo. Ambos estarían seguros hasta que supieran quien llevaba la información.

El Audi había ocultado muy bien las pistas, mientras que los sistemas del F-18 eran completamente diferentes a lo que sus programadores estaban acostumbrados, los Decepticons usaban distintos formatos a los de los Autobots.

El silencio en los alrededores sólo reafirmaba sus teorías, el seeker sería el primero en ser interrogado.

……………………………………………………

Impulse logro entrar al complejo, aproximándose al sistema de acceso más cercano, el Ingeniero era bueno para eso después de todo; y mientras su amigo Terran podía pasar Vorns enteros programando un juego, él podía internarse en las redes privadas sin dificultad.

-Debí dedicarme a esto- Se dijo mientras trabajaba en esos algoritmos atravesando los firewalls que protegían la instalación.

-Como dirían los humanos, pan comido- Prosiguió detectando la zona donde se encontraban sus compañeros de unidad. El muscle car sabía que el tiempo era restringido, pero era mejor cuando no tenías que navegar a ciegas.

Con prisa descargo los datos, bloqueando todo lo demás, un pequeño dolor de cabeza que mantendría al grupo entretenido por un buen rato.

Los guardias se acercaron a la caseta de vigilancia, pero se encontraron con una pantalla vacía, sin rastro de lo que había sucedido en ese lugar.

………………………………………………….

DarkWar corrió por el pasillo después de haber dejado fuera de línea a su interlocutor. El enemigo había esperado una reacción agresiva del Jet, pero jamás previo la ira que envolvió al seeker.

-¿Dónde demonios estará?- Se pregunto observando los largos caminos sin saber que rumbo tomar. El tiempo era crucial, pronto descubrirían al mecha en la celda y las cosas se complicarían nuevamente. Dike eligió al azar tomando una dirección basándose en simples suposiciones.

Los pasos apresurados del mecha recorrieron el lugar, la velocidad era fácilmente perceptible, mientras el Autobot esperaba.

-A veces es mejor actuar sólo, sin responsabilidades que van más allá de tu propia persona, sin preocupaciones, conociendo el límite de tu propia resistencia, entendiendo hasta donde puedes llegar-

DarkWar se detuvo frente a la celda, sólo una puerta lo separaba de su posible objetivo, con fuerza el Jet golpeo la puerta para derribarla, la delicadeza había pasado a segundo grado; para ese momento daba por hecho que sus captores ya habían detectado al prisionero erróneo.

El metal cedió poco a poco hasta caer creando un estruendo sumamente llamativo. –Al menos no me equivoque- Exclamo el Volador notando la figura del Audi sentado a sus pies.

El Autobot se incorporó notando el daño en las manos del F-18, -Interesante manera de sacar las frustraciones- Exclamo siguiendo a su compañero de misión hacia el pasillo, Dike sonrió sin revelar lo que pensaba.

-Yo te sacare de este lugar- Confirmo el volador repitiendo la oración que el mismo deportivo había usado justo antes de fallar la misión.

EL carro no replico.

………………………………………………………..

Impulse avanzo siguiendo las marcas del mapa, las alarmas no habían sonado y el sistema de video se veía inhabilitado.

-Juego de niños- Prosiguió el Impala recorriendo los alrededores con su arma, el visor dorado recubría su rostro marcando los posibles objetivos con eficacia, no había mucho movimiento, pero los pocos elementos eran derribados por ese impulso electromagnético que le hacia honor a su nombre.

E Ingeniero diviso otro enemigo abriendo fuego para mantenerlo inconsciente por un buen rato.

-Ya casi, ya casi- Repitió virando en una intersección, viejos y agradables recuerdos regresaron con cada paso que daba. Reviviendo esos tiempos en la Unidad Omega, cuando se encargaba de seguir a Kitt o Avalanche en misiones como esa.

-Las constantes discusiones de sus superiores cada vez que tenían oportunidad, los quejidos del Transam ante la manera de actuar de su comandante, la emoción de estar justo frente al peligro de la batalla.

Momentos antes de que desapareciera Optimus Prime.

Un sonido atrajo la atención del mecha de cromas azules quien se pego al muro esperando encontrarse con otro enemigo más; su arma cargo a media potencia, no estaba listo para matar.

-Vamos- Se dijo concentrándose en su siguiente acción. Generalmente era Kitt quien esperaba al otro lado del pasillo abriendo el paso para el grupo, su rifle era silencioso certero y mortal.

-Te espero- Confirmo apuntando en dirección al sonido.

Las pisadas apresuradas de dos se hicieron presentes, Impulse apretó el arma sin disparar el gatillo, los sonidos sonaban más desesperados de lo normal.

-¿Dónde demonios esta la salida?- Se escucho la pregunta en ese tono desesperado tan familiar. El Ingeniero sonrío para sus adentros conociendo al dueño de la exclamación, la razón por la que se encontraba en ese lugar.

-Al Fin- Exclamo revelando su forma antes los otros dos. Dike quien parecía haber percibido su firma de energía desde antes, lo miro con frialdad, identificando al extraño; el visor carmesí ascendió dejando ver la confusión del volador frente a sus "aliados".

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- Se pregunto el Jet.

Impulse al notar el daño en las manos del volador avanzo ignorando el gesto de extrañeza del mismo.

-Nuevamente dañados- Susurro tomando una de sus manos; -Cualquiera diría que te gusto mi trabajo y deseas repetir la experiencia- Continuo en broma.

-Interesante elección la de nuestro comandante- Intervino finalmente el Mecha de cromas plateados, haciendo clara su presencia.

-Yeah, no había mucho material disponible, así que me mando a buscar a sus unidades extraviadas, ya sabes como es él- Confirmo el Impala.

-¿Conoces la salida?- Prosiguió Dike sin querer hacer esa situación peor para él.

-Síganme- Fue la respuesta.

…………………………………………….

DarkWar corrió detrás del otro vehículo terrestre; su espalda mostraba esos cromas metálicos que tanto impactaban, atrás de él la estructura del Audi se divisaba cubriendo la retaguardia como podía sin armas, el otro Autobot nunca pregunto nada acerca del Ingeniero; tal vez ya lo conocía, o tal vez había interpretado su reacción. Lo que fuese no era relevante en el momento.

El seeker estaba un poco desconcertado, observo sus manos mientras corría, el toque amistoso del Impala le había confundido; es cierto que antes habían convivido, era verdad que era el miembro que más tiempo pasaba cerca de ellos, pero nunca habían interactuado hasta el día antes de la misión.

Había sido algo rápido, sencillo y silencioso, una reparación fue todo; aún así el Impala parecía preocupado, el gesto de alivio al encontrarlos continuaba vagando por ese confuso procesador.

-Yo soy su enemigo; soy su rival- Se dijo, recordando la batalla en la que se conocieron, la tregua que jamás termino.

Ambos habían dejado el pasado enterrado, era algo que comprendió cuando el Impala lo reparo.

-Pero de eso a mostrar preocupación- Se dijo

-¿Por qué le importaba?; ¿Por qué le interesaba?- Continuo sin entenderlo, no eran amigos, solo compañeros por conveniencia, supuestos aliados.

El trío llego a la salida, Impulse se detuvo señalando la caseta por la que había llegado, un grupo de mechas parecía trabajar en la unidad que el había usado.

-Pronto sabrán lo que esta sucediendo- Murmuro señalando el punto.

-Entonces lo mejor será hacer algo al respecto- Intervino el Jet extendiendo la mano para tomar el arma de su acompañante, pero Impulse ya se la había adelantado, abriendo fuego contra la caseta, esta vez el arma no llevaba un impulso medio, empujando al mecha contra sus acompañantes.

Un rayo de luz atravesó el terreno impactándose en el objetivo, pero se desvaneció tan pronto como hizo contacto. Los tres observaron el punto sin hablar. La falta de daños era evidente, al menos lo era para el Mecha plateado y el Volador.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto el seeker un poco impaciente.

-Pues es hora de irnos- Afirmo el Muscle car saliendo como si nada, el otro par le miro estupefacto.

-No se preocupen, ellos estarán fuera de línea por un largo rato así como todo el sistema de seguridad-Dijo de un modo confiado.

-Impresionante habilidad- Susurro el Audi siguiéndolo,-Claro Loup, claro- Confirmo el Ingeniero transformándose para tomar nuevamente el camino. EL motor gruño salvajemente, pero el auto no avanzo.

-¿Ya podemos marcharnos?- Exclamo

El Audi le imito iniciando el viaje de regreso adelantándose e ignorando el sobre nombre que le dio el ingeniero, para dejar a los otros dos guerreros a solas.

-¿Loup?- Pregunto el F-18 aproximándose al Impala.

-Je es un termino humano, le va bien créeme- Comento el auto azul, -Ahora creo que es mejor dejar de perder el tiempo, ¿No crees?- Continuo virando para tomar el camino que el automóvil plata había seguido antes.

-Solo una pregunta más- Intervino el volador.

Impulse no avanzo esperando.

-¿Por qué?- Fue todo lo que el seeker exclamo, él no era un ente sentimental, su función desde su creación jamás fue entender esas reacciones, pero ahora era importante conocer la verdad. Necesitaba saber si era por amistad o sólo la costumbre.

………………………………………………..

Se dice que la costumbre puede ser más fuerte que cualquier cosa; pero en este caso…

……………………………………………….

-¿Por qué crees tu?- Replico Impulse con su propia pregunta.

Dike habría dicho fácilmente costumbre u obligación, pero la expresión que el Ingeniero vestía momentos atrás le decía otra cosa.

No hubo más, ambos mechas se marcharon tras su compañero, el lobo solitario como diría Impulse.

Sin una respuesta real o tal vez demasiado franca.

……………………………………………….

_Notas del autor: Gracias pro su apoyo y sus comentarios._


	6. Chapter 6

**Silver**

**Capítulo 6**

**Silver "Loup Garou"**

_Notas del Autor: Gracias por haberme acompañado en esta historia._

…………………………………………….

Los sonidos se escuchaban con claridad desde el pasillo adyacente. Los reportes volvían a presentar datos catastróficos con pérdidas económicas sorprendentes para los responsables.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?- Se pregunto Rodimus sosteniendo el Pad con el reporte de la última misión a cargo de esa particular unidad.

-Es increíble- Prosiguió frustrado; -Siempre terminan dejando un rastro de destrucción y evidencia a su paso- Finalizo dejándose caer en su silla mientras arrojaba el archivo a su escritorio.

-Son peores que los terroristas- Susurro. Ignorando el resto de los reportes. La verdad es que se sentía angustiado. No sabía qué hacer. Muchos Autobots estaban en desacuerdo con sus decisiones, entre ellas el haber formado un grupo integrado por traidores y enemigos. En el momento se le hizo un experimento interesante, pero ahora las cosas simplemente revelaban lo que el temía.

-No puedes meter orden en un grupo que lo desconoce- Exclamo dándole un suave golpe al escritorio con su pierna, a su espalda el cristal revelaba una vieja estatua que él mismo mando a colocar ahí en honor a su predecesor.

El mecha viro su silla para incorporarse y mirar por el gran ventanal con un toque nostálgico, ese día había cometido uno de los peores errores, chispas y vidas inocentes habían pagado por su falta de experiencia, dejando tan sólo un vacío en su ser, uno que trato de cubrir con ese supuesto perdón.

-Pero creo que esa no era la respuesta- Dijo finalmente, cuando la señal de la puerta se activo, alguien le esperaba a las afueras. Sin más permitió el acceso del visitante. El verde de su amigo Springer se hizo presente.

-¿Preocupado?- Pregunto el helicóptero aproximándose para tomar el reporte que reposaba en el escritorio. Ambos confiaban lo suficiente el uno en otro como para hablar con honestidad entre ellos; más después de la muerte de Arcee , Kup y Daniel. Un fuerte golpe para ambos.

-No sé si fue lo mejor, cada vez que envío a ese grupo a una misión simplemente algo sucede - Comento el mecha de cromas carmesí con acabado en llamas. Su spoiler dorado resaltaba a su espalda sobre sus manos las cuales reposaban intentando adoptar esa pose tranquila que muchas veces intento imitar de su antecesor.

-Las cosas se salieron de control nuevamente por lo que veo- Respondió su amigo, terminando de leer el documento; Sin embargo algo bueno resulto de esto y la información llego a salvo a nuestras manos- Confirmo indicando el resumen final.

-Tal vez; pero ahora debemos responder por los daños, independientemente de la justificación que habremos de manejar; aún no hemos encontrado una explicación lógica a lo que sucedió en el edificio clásico de Nova Cranium- Afirmo el Prime enfocando la forma de Springer en el cristal.

-Lo sé, pero podríamos usar esto a nuestro favor, después de todo fueron los terroristas los que actuaron, obligando a los nuestros a defenderse- Murmuro el transformer de mayor estatura con naturalidad.

-Siempre me ha impresionado tu inventiva- Replico Rodimus, -Es posible-pensó,-Sin embargo ahora el enemigo seguro se movilizará- Exclamo.

-Tal vez; pero ellos no saben si la información llego a nuestras manos, simplemente seamos cautelosos de ahora en adelante- Dijo el helicóptero.

-Ciertamente, esa unidad está integrada de elementos impredecibles, nadie sabe como reaccionaran o lo que pensarán, después de todo ese fue el objetivo original de su creación- Confirmo el Prime.

-Aún así debemos enviar una reprimenda, las cosas no pueden seguir así, en especial si no deseamos levantar sospechas. La perdida de algún elemento salvara esa reputación con un sacrificio justo; es irónico que la caída heroica de uno de ellos limpiará del todo su reputación y reinstalará la fe en este gobierno- Finalizo

Springer le miro extrañado,- No creo haber entendido el mensaje- Comento, pero Rodimus tan sólo se limito a sonreír, -Lo entendiste mi amigo, créeme lo hiciste-

El dolor en esa chispa no se había olvidado, la memoria de sus amigos, sus aliados, su familia estaba presente, debía redimirse por ello, debía hacer algo por ellos, era algo que debía atender.

Sus actos estaban más que justificados.

……………………………………..

En la base de Nova Cranium…

Kitt salió de su oficina sin decir nada, la respuesta de sus superiores llegaría hasta el siguiente ciclo; aunque él ya imaginaba lo que iban a replicar. Su procesador se mantuvo en esa idea mientras analizaba la razón de ese fracaso; tal vez la información había llegado a su destino, pero no de la manera más adecuada. Existían puntos que al parecer había ignorado, situaciones que habrían implicado la victoria en ese historial y no la patética explicación que había dado acerca del resultado.

Pero ahora era tarde; tal vez demasiado para hacer cualquier corrección, el costo de esa misión sería alto, debía preparar la defensa que presentaría en caso de que se suscitará algo más.

El auto de cromas negros avanzo sin poner atención a sus alrededores; estaba cansado de tener que dar esas largas explicaciones; él sabía que muchas unidades tenían un nivel de eficiencia bajo y la suya no era la que encabezaba esa lista; de hecho su record estaba en el estándar, algo positivo. Sobre todo considerando la relación que llevaban la mayoría de los que la integraban. Pero él sabía que eso no era una justificación, Su líder se encargaría de enviar a todo aquel que no encajará; justo como había sucedido con Avalanche.

En el pasillo DarkWar esperaba recargado en el muro, justo en el punto donde MindMaster acostumbraba ver al "Carrito". El francotirador se percato de la presencia del Jet, pero simplemente le ignoro pasando justo a su lado sin voltear. Kitt sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con él, pero en ese momento no estaba de humor.

Sin embargo el Seeker no estaba ahí para seguir con esa clase de juegos, necesitaba una respuesta de parte del comandante de la unidad; y la necesitaba ya.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa comandante?- Resonó la exclamación deteniendo al Autobot. Sus alas puerta se elevaron mostrando la ansiedad que sentía. DarkWar ignoró esto deteniéndose frente al carro.

Kitt comprendió que esta vez no había manera de escapar, el ex decepticon lo había acorralado.

-¿Qué es lo que desea Teniente?- Pregunto con la mayor formalidad posible; la indiferencia reflejada en el carmesí de sus ópticos revelo lo que realmente estaba sintiendo, el auto era bueno para ocultar su preocupación, vorns de experiencia le habían enseñado con claridad.

Dike no se sorprendió con la reacción, el esperaba más o menos eso, el Transam no era el ser más amable en lo que se refería a los seekers. Pero esta vez no había sido intencional.

-Necesito conocer las consecuencias- Replico el Jet de manera intimidante.

-No sé a qué se refiere- Contesto Kitt tajantemente, preparándose para retomar su camino, además debería ir a la unidad médica para que atiendan sus heridas, en lugar de andar vagando por ahí dejando rastros de energón- Continuo como si nada.

DarkWar no pudo evitar comparar al francotirador con esos desgraciados líderes Decepticons que sólo se fijaban en nimiedades. Su enojo creció al verse ignorado por su superior, por una vez comprendió del todo a MindMaster y sus alocadas reacciones.

-¡No iras a ningún lado!- Exclamo tomando al coche de la puerta para arrojarlo contra el muro.

-¡Quiero una explicación y la quiero ahora!- Advirtió la aeronave aproximándose al Transam sosteniéndolo del ala puerta, bloqueando toda salida con sus propias extremidades.

Kitt no se vio intimidado enfrentando al volador con su mirada. Por un momento ambos se observaron sin hablar, no existían rangos de por medio solo esa vieja rivalidad que no podía seguir

-No tengo porque dar explicaciones- Respondió el Francotirador finalmente empujando al avión mientras liberaba su ala puerta.

DarkWar estaba molesto, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese Autobot hablarle de ese modo?, él estaba preocupado por su unidad. Necesitaba conocer las consecuencias que esas fallas tendrían sobre los suyos, los seekers que él debía proteger.

-Habla ahora Autobot, ¿Mi unidad está en riesgo?- Se aventuro el ex decepticon mostrando su verdadera preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Se escucho la pregunta desde un extremo del pasillo, la forma de MindMaster se rebeló con un gesto confuso, pero al mismo tiempo molesto. El Comandante aprovecho la distracción para alejarse de Dike volviendo su atención hacia su hermano.

-Te sugiero que lleves a tu Teniente a la enfermería para reparaciones, si no está conforme con ello, entonces pueden ir al taller de Impulse, estoy seguro de que al alférez no le molestará- Finalizo dando vuelta para marcharse.

DarkWar quiso detenerlo, pero MM lo evito tomando su mano.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Repitió la pregunta MM con seriedad.

-Algo anda mal- Confirmo el Jet verdoso, no tenía porque ocultar cosas de su compañero aéreo, era uno de los pocos mechas vivos que merecía su confianza después de todo. –Tu hermano lo sabe, pero ha estado evitándome- Prosiguió mirando hacia la dirección en la que el coche se había marchado.

-¿Te han dicho algo más? , ¿Como lo sabes?- Cuestiono su amigo.

-No me ha dicho nada, pero sé que las cosas no terminaron como debían en la misión- Confirmo Dike.

-Si Kitt no te ha dicho nada, entonces no deberías preocuparte de más, el carrito se encargará de todo ya verás- Afirmo Mind. Para DarkWar la respuesta fue un poco extraña, MM no acostumbraba llamar por su nombre al Transam, pero evito seguir con ello, después de todo él podía hacer su propia investigación sin autorización del mecha de cromas negros.

-Ahora vamos con Impulse- Exclamo el Mig jalándolo como lo haría un sparkling.

………………………………………..

El Audi esperaba pacientemente en una sala de estar, él había entregado su reporte pero sabía que no todo terminaba ahí. Anteriormente había sido un elemento útil para la fuerza Autobot, era de los que entregaban la chispa por no fallar, pero ahora la situación era distinta.

……………………………………………

Las experiencias tienden a cambiar a todos, a moldear su personalidad hacerlos madurar y como lo haría cualquier ente inteligente, el guerrero de cromas plateados también había tenido su lección.

………………………………………………………

-Nadie atraviesa el umbral de la vida o la muerte sin saber- Susurro cuando el comandante apareció.

-Nos vemos de nuevo- Saludo el Transam sentándose frente a él, la plática no sería en su oficina, el francotirador no confiaba en los sistemas de seguridad de la base y menos cuando Adannos no estaba por ahí para revisarlo todo.

-Debo entender que esta visita no es oficial- Prosiguió el espía con perspicacia.

El Transam asintió, -Tengo una nueva misión para ti- Comenzó el auto negro, -Es un asunto un poco personal- Continuo.

-Las traiciones no son bien vistas en estos tiempo Comandante, ¿no cree que seguir los pasos de su antecesor solo confirmará dudas y sospechas?- Cuestiono el coche.

Kitt sonrió, -tal vez, pero creo que debemos ser precavidos, esta vez presiento que la traición vendrá de otra dirección- Prosiguió, -Esta unidad no es bien vista en este lugar, somos los elementos indeseables que no tienen donde acomodar, pero no deseo que la situación se repita. Las lecciones son para aprender de ellas y nosotros pagamos un precio demasiado alto como para ignorarlo-Finalizo.

Su interlocutor asintió, -Delo por hecho comandante- Confirmo saludando, - Por cierto me alegra que haya admitido mi solicitud en sus filas, será un placer servir bajo su comando- Exclamo.

-Olvida las formalidades, es bueno tenerte de vuelta entre nosotros, es bueno ver a un viejo compañero y amigo- Replico el francotirador.

-Estoy seguro de que Avalanche estaría complacido con sus resultados Teniente, digo Jefe- Hablo el Audi en un tono más relajado.

-No estoy tan seguro, pero gracias por el cumplido, creo que estaría más complacido de saber que tu, aún estas aquí- Finalizo Kitt.

-Como diría Impulse con sus extraños dichos humanos, hierba mala nunca muere- Rio el Audi dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Fue bueno verte T.- Afirmo el francotirador.

…………………………………………………

Impulse se encontraba en su oficina nuevamente; Adannos regresaba a la base ese día, justo antes del ciclo para el memorial de su fallecido líder a quien honraban cada vorn. Generalmente la unidad presentaba sus respetos en un rápido homenaje personal, pero esta vez el número había cambiado significativamente, así como la perspectiva de la unidad.

-¿Qué sucederá ahora?- Se pregunto recargándose en la mesa empujando algunas de sus herramientas.

-Me pregunto ¿Dónde estará Terran?- Se dijo trazando los contornos del mueble sobre el cual reposaba, incapaz de concentrarse. -Espero que llegue a tiempo –Susurro.

-Hey Impulse- Se oyó la voz de MindMaster.

El Impala se levanto de un salto al ver a los dos Jets en la puerta, Dike cubría como podía sus heridas sin decir más.

-No puede ser- Exclamo el Ingeniero caminando hacia sus compañeros en un modo más amigable de lo que acostumbraban antes de esa interesante misión.

-Como dije antes, extrañamos la mano práctica de un buen Ingeniero- Comento revisando al Jet Líder, Impulse se sentía mejor después de haber limado esas asperezas.

-Hmm, bien vamos a la mesa de trabajo- Continuo, -Será rápido- Prosiguió –Y MindMaster por favor…¡NO TOQUES NADA!-Finalizo obteniendo una mirada inocente del Mig.

-¿Cómo está tu compañero?- Pregunto finalmente DarkWar intentando hacer plática.

-Loup Garou, debe andar por ahí meditando- Confirmo el Impala desactivando algunos receptores para trabajar.

-Así que así se llama- Pensó el avión, -Singular- Susurro, -Poco común entre Cybertronianos.

-Sip, pero no en la Tierra- Murmuro Impulse, -Es un buen nombre considerando por todo lo que pasó- Continuo en su procesador sin revelar más.

………………………………………

(Flashback)

-Silver Loup Garou, interesante denominación- Comento el Mecha leyendo el pad. -¿Puedo preguntar porque?- Dijo mirando a su superior.

-Ya sabes quién lo asigno, el porqué, sólo él podría darte la respuesta- Respondió su comandante.

-Es bueno saber que hay cosas que no cambian- Susurro borrando la denominación anterior.

…………………………………………..

A veces es mejor crecer y enfrentar la realidad, pero eso no indica que las cosas simplemente deben olvidarse e ignorar.

……………………………………………

El Audi se transformo, iría a dar una vuelta más antes de ese final.

………………………………………

**FIN**

……………………………………..

_Notas del Autor: Agradezco la paciencia y el que me hayan acompañado en este Fic. Gracias a Dantasía y Tavata por permitirme usar a sus personajes. Si desean conocer a alguno de los transformers que participan en estas historias sólo visiten mi galería en homepage de la ficha de autor._


End file.
